


工作不是唯一的出路

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 25吉哥哥x17莱妹妹，先婚后爱 纯甜沙雕





	工作不是唯一的出路

吉尔菲艾斯看了一眼仍旧在震动的手机，无奈地将鼠标移到弹框上点开了父母新发送的一封邮件。对于家人一直给他找对象的事，吉尔菲艾斯起初没有拒绝，但在与几个女方见过面之后，他意识到自己实在没有恋爱成家的心思，之后便都推拒了。然而他的父母没有间断为他推荐各种优秀的女性。  
刚阅读完邮件的标题，果不其然又是相亲的信息。他正面临一个近千万项目的收尾工作，完全没有多余的精力去应付这样琐碎的日常。索性连女方的资料都没看，他接起电话道：“行了，就这个吧——莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆？就她了。”  
双亲在电话那头支吾了一会儿，最终与吉尔菲艾斯敲定了双方连同家长一起见面的时间。  
等到半夜他忽然想起他答应双方父母见面意味着什么，惊恐地从床上坐起来，立刻打开电脑仔细看了一遍他已经决定成婚的未婚妻——长得倒是挺……这照片是修了多久啊？看着那张端正秀丽挑不出一点瑕疵的证件照，吉尔菲艾斯嘀咕着，决定不要受照骗的蛊惑，继续向下翻。年龄17岁，身高165，就读于帝国女子学院，每学年的成绩都是全A……完，贵族学校的尖子生。  
吉尔菲艾斯过去的相亲对象有不少都是大小姐出身，但这样还在念书的小公主，让吉尔菲艾斯深感头痛。他在学生时期就不擅长应付女孩子，往往不会拒绝他人的告白，尽可能的温柔体贴后，却都换来对方“你对我很好，但我觉得你不是真心喜欢我”作为分手的理由。而莱因哈特这样硬件软件都优秀的女生，肯定更不乏宠爱与追求，就算他做得再尽善尽美，恐怕也不会让对方感到满足。  
为什么找个合适的对象会这么难……吉尔菲艾斯最后扫了一眼那张有着天使相貌的脸，轻叹着关闭了窗口。

堪堪赶在相亲的前一天，手头工作总算完善落幕，吉尔菲艾斯将后续任务分配下去，又片刻不停地从费沙赶回奥丁。  
对于他这个尚未成年的未婚妻，吉尔菲艾斯已经做好了婉拒的托词，结果在约定双方会面时，莱因哈特却没有出现。  
“不好意思，吉尔菲艾斯先生，我女儿的学校组织了夏令营，我们已经替她和校方说明了，但事关学分……”  
吉尔菲艾斯立刻反应过来，对方也不想和他结婚。他露出温和的商务笑容：“没事。令嫒还是学生，当然要以学校的安排为主。”  
“那，既然当事人不在，我们做长辈的就先聊聊别的……”  
罗严克拉姆一家都是从政，而吉尔菲艾斯家族历代经商，吉尔菲艾斯又怎么会不明白这当中的由头。听着双方父母越来越明显的倾向和越来越融洽的气氛，似乎已经抛开两个人原地结为了亲家。他缩在一旁吸着意面，有股说不出的心情。独自进入社会闯荡也逃不过原生家庭的捆绑，不如说这场利益的联姻，也是他成长所要承担的责任之一。总之，他几乎预见了婚后生活的萧索。  
此刻唯一的安慰竟是他的工作，即便结了婚他也要常年留在费沙，并不用受到婚姻的折磨。吉尔菲艾斯在心头盘算，又在父母的督促下申请了莱因哈特的联系方式。  
没有过多久就通过了验证，紧接着出乎意料地，对方先来了消息：  
“齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯？”  
“是。”吉尔菲艾斯新奇地回复，“你是莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆？”  
“我是。你这名字真俗气，姓氏倒是不错。”  
不等吉尔菲艾斯做出反应，高傲的大小姐又发来：“你已经是老男人了吧？”  
红发的年轻人浑身一震，不服气地回道：“我只比你大八岁，严格来说是哥。”  
“25了，果然是老男人了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯为人一向宽和有礼，为此他周围的人也对他回以礼仪，被黄毛丫头这样顶撞还是第一次，他稳住脾气：“好好享受你的夏令营，等你回来就要和俗气的老男人结婚了。”  
这句话起到了效果，大小姐瞬间消失了一样，不再回复任何。虽然吉尔菲艾斯也是受害人之一，这么说出来却有着报复的快感。有谁会想在念中学的时候就和一个完全不认识的男人结婚呢？更何况莱因哈特肯定比常人更加心高气傲。  
反省了一会儿，吉尔菲艾斯心头又有些过意不去，莱因哈特和他不一样，她还是个有活力的女高中生，正该轰轰烈烈恋爱的年纪，却要被婚姻束缚。结合对方对自己如此针对，他询问了一句：“你是不是有男朋友了？”  
消息很快显示了已读，但仍然没有回应。吉尔菲艾斯心跳慢了一拍，这是她有男朋友的意思。但不管他们是不是真心喜欢彼此，最终的结果十有八九会是分手，也许已经因为婚约的关系分手了。大龄单身男青心软中夹带了一丝心酸：“很抱歉，晚安。”

次日，吉尔菲艾斯收到了莱因哈特的“晚安”，便顺理成章地回复了“早安”。  
收到新信息是一个小时过后，经过一晚莱因哈特恢复了状态，调侃说老年人果然没什么睡眠。一大早就被气笑，吉尔菲艾斯立即顶回去，一来二往，两个人斗嘴的模式竟让吉尔菲艾斯孜孜不倦地捧了一天手机。  
原本他以为高中的女生会很难接触，至少也有代沟，结果莱因哈特口头上嫌弃他，却又很真诚地和他交谈。正经的言论中沉着的思辨常常让吉尔菲艾斯忘记了对方只是个高中生，但偶尔的拌嘴还是透露出莱因哈特象牙塔中的稚气。不过半个月的接触，他开始慢慢对莱因哈特有所改观，莱因哈特是与众不同的，这毫无疑问。她出身名门，与普通女生相比，莱因哈特的眼界要高出太多，但与望族后辈相比，她又丝毫没有富贵人家腐朽的物质气息。  
最难能可贵的是，莱因哈特的身上有一股率真的可爱，这是吉尔菲艾斯自幼生长的环境中都很少遇见的类型。他必须承认，如果他心中有理想型，莱因哈特肯定是最接近的那个。又或者……是他遇见了莱因哈特，才开始在内心描摹出一个理想型。

 

帝国女子学院组织的夏令营在月末结束，而吉尔菲艾斯下月初就要回到费沙，他起初想提出婚前两人见一面，考虑到对方男友的问题，便又作罢。  
工作的关系他与莱因哈特的联络不再紧密，只能维持日常问候，但他开始密切留意有关莱因哈特的一切，先是关注了帝国女子学院的主页，又关注了莱因哈特本人，还把莱因哈特关注的人全都关注上。偶尔翻看莱因哈特朋友们的动态去寻找她的踪迹，让吉尔菲艾斯感觉自己像个偷窥狂，但他只能用这种方式了解对方的日常。  
莱因哈特极少主动发表动态，最近的一条是转发了朋友拍的夏令营照片，吉尔菲艾斯一眼就找到了那个出众的女孩——莱因哈特就像证件照上那样，有着一头闪耀的长长金发。全身的集体照中吉尔菲艾斯看不清脸上更多的细节，但他已经完全可以确定，莱因哈特的证件照绝对没有利用黑科技动过一丝手脚，她就是那样真实的完美无瑕。  
有一张莱因哈特行走时被抓拍的照片，金发少女一手撩着被风吹起的头发，面无表情地盯着镜头。制服的短裙下筒袜包裹着线条优美的小腿，举手投足都带着烂漫而凛冽的气息，就照片体现的气质而言，莱因哈特非常符合她给吉尔菲艾斯的印象。  
不过等到吉尔菲艾斯再次抽空回奥丁办理结婚登记的时候，他才真正亲眼见到他金发的未婚妻，忽然也就明白了为什么他的父母会这样迫切。那样纯粹剔透的冰蓝色眼睛，第一眼就摄住了吉尔菲艾斯的心魂。交流过一段时间的关系，莱因哈特实际见到他没有太多抗拒，甚至主动向他伸出手正式做了个自我介绍，谈吐间的大气之姿不禁让吉尔菲艾斯感叹：莱因哈特还是能好好说话的。  
领完证双方的父母就离开了，莱因哈特又还原成吉尔菲艾斯熟悉的那个莱因哈特。说话挑刺，吃饭挑食，不知道是不是滤镜的关系，吉尔菲艾斯觉着她这样还挺可爱。  
没有任何异议，婚礼如约进行。在莱因哈特的要求下，婚礼的规模并不大，只是邀请了几个亲友，就在奥丁的一处小礼堂举行了婚礼。  
对两个年轻人来说，比起联姻的性质，这样反而更显浪漫，尤其在外人看来，光是外表就已经登对得不得了。  
不知莱因哈特怎么想，她还是那副傲气模样，只是挽着吉尔菲艾斯的手在微微颤抖。可以理解，结婚是人生重要的时刻，况且于他们的身份来说，这也许就是唯一的一次婚姻了。莱因哈特尚且表现得紧张，吉尔菲艾斯就更加手足无措——身着婚纱的莱因哈特美丽直逼心灵，吉尔菲艾斯瞬间就被虏获，虽然莱因哈特才17岁，却已经承担了这个年纪不该承担的太多美点……

为了保持礼仪，短暂的蜜月假期一直是分房度过。吉尔菲艾斯醒得早，每日起来做两份早餐，意外也有些新婚的感受。但工作的关系吉尔菲艾斯没办法长期留在奥丁，只是临走时请莱因哈特吃了顿饭，又带她到狮子泉公园走了走。  
从莱因哈特逐渐软化的态度，吉尔菲艾斯大概知道了两人间现在关系的定位——应该成为了朋友。  
路灯将两人的影子拉得长长的，莱因哈特忽然伸出手，用影子做了一个戳吉尔菲艾斯脑门儿的动作。“我一开始就想问了，”她开口道，“你这头发是染的吗？”  
“不是。你要摸摸看吗？”吉尔菲艾斯顺势低下头，忽然屏住了气息：他变了。他的发色常被人夸好看，但吉尔菲艾斯是极其反感被人触碰头发的，见到莱因哈特好奇的样子，不知怎么就主动邀请了。  
少女柔软的手指在他的发梢上摩挲，吉尔菲艾斯几乎能嗅到纤细手腕上的馨香，微妙的气氛让他纹丝不动。  
莱因哈特一下一下地慢慢抚摸，忽然两只手都伸上来弄乱了吉尔菲艾斯的头发。吉尔菲艾斯有些被惹到了，但他抬起头，却看到莱因哈特红红的脸。少女撇开视线：“我是找你有没有白头发……”  
吉尔菲艾斯不禁莞尔一笑：“那你找到了吗？”  
“迟早有一天会找到的。”莱因哈特赌气地说，两人都是一愣。等到吉尔菲艾斯长出第一根白发的那天，他就确实成为了莱因哈特嘴里的“老男人”。而这也意味着在此之前，他们还会共度很长很长的一段时光。  
吉尔菲艾斯的胸口像是被小奶猫踩过一样柔软，语气也不自觉变得极度温柔：“那么在那天到来之前，我们先回去吧。”  
他独自转过身，莱因哈特小心翼翼地揪住他的袖口，一言不发地跟在他身后。  
朋友……吉尔菲艾斯心想着，也许还超过一点。

 

“怎么这么久才回复我消息？”  
“上课”两个字，连标点符号也没。结合莱因哈特今天的语气来看，应该是每月的特殊时期。  
“又和政治老师争论了？”吉尔菲艾斯早就发现，也许是家族熏陶的关系，莱因哈特对政治的敏锐和兴趣要超过其他的课程。有趣的是，课上所教的理念往往与莱因哈特自身的想法不合。“这样下去，你以后一定能当上元首的。”  
“那你就是‘第一丈夫’了，想得挺美。”  
吉尔菲艾斯看着手机笑出声，“这有什么不好？我随时可以辞职，站街为你拉票。”  
“你辞职吧，等我赚钱了养你。”虽然知道是玩笑话，吉尔菲艾斯还是有一瞬间的动心，辞掉费沙的工作留在奥丁，就意味着可以每天见到莱因哈特。像是心有灵犀，对方又发来：“你什么时候回？”  
“最近事情有点多，可能要个半年左右吧。”看着对方正在输入了许久，最终只是一个“哦”，吉尔菲艾斯不再逗弄：“开玩笑的，下周五我就回了。”  
正想着对方是不是生气了，屏幕上赫然显示一排：“你别回来了。”  
对于自己时而撒娇时而傲娇的年轻妻子，吉尔菲艾斯可是打心底里越来越喜欢。以至于他再次回到奥丁，没有像从前那样首先去父母家给报个平安，而是直接奔回了新婚的宅邸。  
这处私宅只是当初买下时来过，蜜月期间住过几天，现在就连门锁对他来说也像是全新的。他打开门，一个金发的少女穿着浅蓝色的睡裙坐在沙发上，精致俊俏的脸在他推门而入时流露出欣喜，立刻又压下去装成冷漠的表情。  
想也知道对方是等了他许久，吉尔菲艾斯心中漫溢出浓郁的情绪，忽然无比清晰地意识到：他已经结婚了，这个女孩就是他的妻子。  
“……我回来了。”他陌生地说。  
“嗯……”莱因哈特轻声地回应，纯粹的冰蓝色目光中含着希冀：“你饿吗？厨房里有吃的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯一点都不饿，但莱因哈特这么问了，答案就一定是——“饿了。”  
“哦。”少女找到了理由站起来，“我去给你热一下。”  
和吉尔菲艾斯一样，莱因哈特并没有因为家境的关系丧失基本的生活能力，只是她到底下过几次厨……从她略显生涩地手法就可以得知，吉尔菲艾斯肯定是少数品尝到她手艺的人之一。不过看着满满一盘的火腿烤肉，一点蔬菜都没有，吉尔菲艾斯不禁腾起了饱腹感：“这是你的晚饭吗？”  
莱因哈特不自然地轻轻踢着腿：“嗯……还有法兰克福蛋糕和一块猪肉排。”  
年轻的红发男子吃了一惊，莱因哈特小小的身体居然能塞下那么多食物，可她不见长高也不见发胖。“没想到你……挺肉食性的。”  
“因为生菜的味道好苦。”  
“苦所以就不吃吗？”吉尔菲艾斯好笑道，“你总不能一直不吃。”  
“趁别人不注意的时候可以偷偷扔掉。”  
莱因哈特少有如此坦率的时候，吉尔菲艾斯有些怪异地抬起头，看到那张精致的小脸上隐约红扑扑的，忽然意识到了什么。  
他打开冰箱，见黑啤一听没少，松了口气。但他一转过头，竟发现壁橱上的一支红酒少了半瓶。  
他举起来，“你喝的？”  
吉尔菲艾斯没有责怪的意思，那双迷醉的冰色双目却无辜地盯着他，眨了一下。吉尔菲艾斯隐约觉得有点微妙的意味，不过他立即打消了还未成型的念头，决定不再追究未成年喝酒的事。而莱因哈特不肯放过他，坐到他身边滔滔不绝地说起话，缠着吉尔菲艾斯作出回应。  
“你都25岁了，一定有过女朋友吧？”  
身为妻子，莱因哈特会在意这种事在吉尔菲艾斯的预想之中，他如实回答：“有过。”  
“有过几个？”  
“没几个。”  
“那就是还不止一个。”金发少女嘟起她浅粉色的嘴，细声道：“真不公平……”  
吉尔菲艾斯听闻她的语气，心跳骤然加速，“你难道——”  
“我没有过女朋友，也没有过男朋友。”莱因哈特抱怨起来，“我还没有恋爱过……”  
吉尔菲艾斯意识到第一次和莱因哈特聊天时对方迟迟没回复他男朋友的问题，不是因为她有男朋友了，而是因为她都没谈过恋爱……  
“我还没有恋爱过，却和一个老男人结婚了……你是娶我来拉低平均年龄的吗？”  
欣喜的心情被浇灭了一些，吉尔菲艾斯沉默了一会儿，“你还可以负责赚钱。”  
莱因哈特并没有在意他引用的自己这句话，追问道：“你的初恋是什么时候？”  
“大概是初三那年……”  
“她聪明吗？性格怎么样？”  
看着年幼的妻子有些受伤的表情，吉尔菲艾斯把话吞回肚子，几乎开始埋怨起自己来。“我没有感情故事。如果你想听故事，我可以给你说点别的……”  
事实证明吉尔菲艾斯还是更适合做倾听者，莱因哈特听着他的流水账叙述，打了个哈欠。两个人之间终于变得无话，但谁都不愿去睡觉。  
吉尔菲艾斯恋恋不舍地望向莱因哈特，柔声道：“去睡吧。”莱因哈特揉揉眼睛，冰蓝色眼睛中的泉水让吉尔菲艾斯心都快化掉。  
“那我去睡了。”莱因哈特低声回应，紧盯着吉尔菲艾斯，忽然搂过他的脖子在他脸上迅速印下一吻：“晚安。”  
这一吻让吉尔菲艾斯愣在原地，他摸了摸自己的脸颊，不知道是莱因哈特没有意识到自己心情，还是只是他会错了意。

辗转到半夜，沾枕即眠的吉尔菲艾斯足足躺了一个半小时都没睡着。他的人生头一次为感情问题困扰，忍不住下床想去喝口水缓缓神。  
他轻手轻脚地摸出来，却见主卧的门缝下有光。吉尔菲艾斯心中一顿，这都几点了，莱因哈特竟然还没睡。他忍不住推门而入看看这位不乖的女高中生是不是在偷偷玩手机，而少女正抱着枕头，狭长的冰蓝色双目睁得大大地看向他，满脸写着惊吓。  
“乖乖睡觉。”吉尔菲艾斯轻声督促，顺手将灯关上。  
“别关灯！”少女的嗓音有些惊慌，吉尔菲艾斯立刻重新打开，再看莱因哈特瑟缩的样子，他忽然明白过来，这个性格坚韧的女孩怕黑。一想到他不在家的日子莱因哈特都是一个人晚上开着灯睡，怜惜之情油然而生。“……需要我陪你吗？”  
莱因哈特抿抿唇，挪动着给他腾出一个位置。吉尔菲艾斯关上灯，在莱因哈特感到害怕前，先一步钻进了她的被窝。  
一旦两个人面对面躺下，起初的想法就有点变了味，尤其是他此刻搂着的是自己毫无防备的妻子，年轻的身体立刻就做出了反应。吉尔菲艾斯强忍着压下小腹的冲动，偏偏莱因哈特一直不安分地扭动，现在又翻过身去背对他，幽香的长发扫了他一脸。  
他终于没忍住，搂住莱因哈特的腰一紧：“快点睡。”  
少女一下停止了动作，一只手怯生生地伸到后腰摸索：“有东西……”  
吉尔菲艾斯没想到莱因哈特会这样大胆，一把松开了莱因哈特，用被子捂住下体：“你干什么！”  
“有东西硬硬的……”莱因哈特轻声回答，因为黑暗的关系坚持要贴着吉尔菲艾斯。  
“我知道。”吉尔菲艾斯的声音开始有些沙哑了，“你先别动。”  
“为什么？”莱因哈特疑惑道：“你是不是藏了什么东西？”她说着，手继续要摸上来一探究竟。  
少女柔软的手毫无章法地触碰吉尔菲艾斯半勃的下体，他低哼了一声，抓住了莱因哈特的手腕，却没有拿开。他太久没有发泄过了，而莱因哈特是他名正言顺的妻子，他竟一时找不出推开对方的理由。  
莱因哈特好奇地摸着，还实时播报手感，变大了变硬了，全都说出来让吉尔菲艾斯面红耳赤。面对这样的挑衅吉尔菲艾斯忍无可忍，他低声威胁道：“你再摸我，我也摸你了。”  
原本只是想阻止对方的一句玩笑话，莱因哈特却不作声，像是默认了。  
这无疑是给吉尔菲艾斯的欲望浇上一把火，他的喉咙发紧，压住莱因哈特柔软腹腔的手顺着往上摸，小巧软绵的乳房轻轻落入他的掌心。他听到怀中少女的呼吸一下变得急促，也跟着血流上涌，不轻不重地揉捏起来。  
他的下体已经完全勃起了，隔着布料戳在莱因哈特水嫩的臀瓣上，莱因哈特轻轻抖了一下。  
吉尔菲艾斯的手对莱因哈特的胸部来说有些大，两粒乳头很快就挺立凸起。她不再抚摸吉尔菲艾斯，而是夹住他的手腕，希望他能够收手。但吉尔菲艾斯已经揉得停不下来，甚至在少女体香的诱惑中起了大胆的心思：莱因哈特是在安全期。  
莱因哈特不住地在他怀里颤抖，看起来已经因为自己的下流受到惩罚，而吉尔菲艾斯准备加之于她的还远远不够。他撩起莱因哈特的睡裙，剥下丝棉的短裤让莱因哈特的臀部裸露出来，扶着自己的阴茎挤入那温热光滑的腿缝之间。  
硬挺柱身紧贴着少女娇嫩的两瓣花唇，再上翘一点就能窥探到莱因哈特体内的温度。细腻的双腿夹着吉尔菲艾斯昂扬的勃起，他低喘了一声开始挺身动作。  
莱因哈特一瞬间几乎要从他的怀里弹出去，吉尔菲艾斯牢牢锁住她，安抚道：“我不进去……”  
柔软的手指紧紧捏着他的胳膊，吉尔菲艾斯能感觉到怀中的少女正在被他弄得轻颤。他一边抽插着，一边将手伸到莱因哈特前面。  
莱因哈特平坦的小腹下也是光滑细腻的一片，只有靠近更私密的地方才有一条线状的薄薄绒毛。顺着这娇嫩的指引，吉尔菲艾斯指尖试探地伸进那两瓣穴唇之间，渐渐摸上一处小小的硬粒。  
他用手指轻轻一按，莱因哈特立刻轻声叫出来，灌入吉尔菲艾斯的耳朵一片酥麻。他手指带上力度，画着圈揉弄莱因哈特敏感的蜜珠，少女开始在他怀中挣扎：“停下……吉尔菲艾斯……”  
红发男子没有理会这句心口不一的抗拒，莱因哈特的两瓣变得热热的，甚至不自觉地微微将双腿错开了夹紧吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎。  
还没有插入，吉尔菲艾斯就听见了摩擦的地方传来水声，那毫无疑问是莱因哈特因为他的逗弄而下体变得湿润。一想到他的妻子是这样敏感的体质，吉尔菲艾斯就不禁一阵冲动，胀硬的阴茎更加猛烈地插入她的腿缝。  
他挺翘的顶端有几次蹭过了莱因哈特的玉核，开合的两瓣就抽搐地吮吸他的柱身，一次比一次强烈，窄小的蜜缝也在向他发出邀约。  
吉尔菲艾斯有几次想探入那湿热的源头，但他事先许诺了不会进去，只得耐了性子在穴口磨蹭。  
先受不住的是莱因哈特，她的腰肢开始学会了摆动，让吉尔菲艾斯滑过去的同时也蹭过自己的核心。随着湿漉漉的感觉愈发明显，吉尔菲艾斯已经不再扶着莱因哈特的腿，莱因哈特主动绷起臀部，让吉尔菲艾斯蹭过的角度变得危险。  
他看出莱因哈特的身体十分想要，又不敢真的插入，只是“一不小心”顶进了部分冠状，轻轻在穴口挖了一下，又马上滑出来。仅仅是这样的一下，也让吉尔菲艾斯舒爽得加重了喘息，莱因哈特高温的体内无比紧致，他已经可以想象被这样湿软的嫩肉完整包覆是怎样绝妙的体验。  
莱因哈特发出难耐地娇哼，不知该怎么做地握住吉尔菲艾斯的手臂。她血里流着矜持，却在吉尔菲艾斯的手下不自觉地表现出放荡，红发的丈夫忍不住快速揉弄她敏感的蕊珠，在她颤抖地拔高了声线时全数射在了她的腿间。  
吉尔菲艾斯抱着莱因哈特调试了一会儿呼吸，伸手打开了床头灯。莱因哈特满面绯红，一副被弄过的模样目含春色地看着吉尔菲艾斯。年轻的红发男子马上又起了心思，但看到少女浅色的底裤上都沾着他的精液，羞愧得燥红了脸。  
他不敢再看莱因哈特毫无遮蔽的诱人下体，浅浅的金色绒毛衬托着樱粉的两瓣，让吉尔菲艾斯怀疑自己一向傲人的定力是否真的能忍住。莱因哈特还是未成年，更重要的是他不觉得自己和莱因哈特已经发展到了这个程度，就算他再怎么喜欢莱因哈特，也要看对方的意思，而不是现在这样趁人之危。  
“你要不要去洗个澡……”他意有所指道，“换身衣服。”  
莱因哈特湿漉漉的眼睛疑惑地眨了眨，双瞳骤然聚焦，随后将自己裹在被子里，无论吉尔菲艾斯怎样好言相劝都不肯出来。吉尔菲艾斯走也不是留也不是，只得再爬上床，抱住那一团被子入眠。

他本以为过了这晚莱因哈特要对他失望了，结果第二天，莱因哈特完全一副无事发生的样子。吉尔菲艾斯一时把握不到对方的意图，只得跟着装作若无其事。  
周末的假期无非是两人出门走走，添置些生活用品，吉尔菲艾斯陪莱因哈特的时间少，主动提出下厨，结果本着营养均衡的原则做了一顿引起莱因哈特极度反感的晚餐。  
少女皱着秀丽的眉头撇开脸，一次次抗拒地躲过吉尔菲艾斯喂过来的生菜。  
“我不要吃！”她怒道，没来得及合上嘴，吉尔菲艾斯就将生菜塞了进去。莱因哈特难以置信地看着他，捂住嘴就匆匆奔进卫生间吐了出来。  
再之后……就生气了。吉尔菲艾斯默默洗了盘子，又打扫了卫生，几次刻意扫到莱因哈特的脚下，对方却不看他。  
难得的周末晚上，却处得不愉快，吉尔菲艾斯自己也挺纳闷，为什么他就一定要逗那一下，惹得莱因哈特不高兴。  
洗完澡出来，莱因哈特还在沙发上坐着，目不转睛地盯着夜间新闻。看她眼睛都不眨一下，也不知道听进去了几个字。吉尔菲艾斯局促地擦了擦还在滴水的发梢，犹豫地坐到她身边。僵持的气氛让他坐立难安，莱因哈特迟迟没有交流的欲望，他只得道：“我去睡觉了，你……早点休息，晚安。”  
他站起身，却接收到一股制止他前行的力道。吉尔菲艾斯转过头去，莱因哈特还是直视前方，一手拉着他的衣角，幽幽地说：“一起睡。”  
“哦，”吉尔菲艾斯的脑子瞬间一片空白，“那我们去睡？”  
“但是你要向我道歉。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的逻辑又回来了，怎么还要他道歉，到底是谁想要一起睡？他……好吧，他想。他重新坐下来，郑重道：“我明天给你做蛋糕，你最喜欢的法兰克福蛋糕。”  
莱因哈特嗜甜，闻言表情一下就有了松动。吉尔菲艾斯为她的纯真引得想笑，内心柔软得不像话，见她露出人畜无害的表情，忍不住捞过她的膝弯轻飘飘地抱起来：“我的大小姐，该睡觉了。”  
“我还没说要原谅你……”莱因哈特搂紧他的脖子，两条小腿虚虚地踢。但等吉尔菲艾斯关灯将她放上床，她又乖顺地噤了声。  
好景不过十分钟，莱因哈特又在他怀里翻了一次身，这次与他面对面。吉尔菲艾斯已经接受了难以入眠的事实，继续克制地闭着眼。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”她小声呼唤，吉尔菲艾斯的眉头抽了抽，她又唤道：“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
“嗯。”他回答，声音低低的。  
见他没有睡着，莱因哈特便继续说起来，声音软软的：“我们能不能来玩昨天晚上的那个……”  
黑暗中，红发年轻人的眼睛顿时瞪得溜圆，他实在没想到莱因哈特会主动提起要做这个，更没想到莱因哈特会称之为“玩”。他试探道：“为什么要‘玩’那个？”  
“我昨晚睡得很好。”少女正经地答，“而且好舒服。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸难以察觉地粗了些：“你知道那是在做什么吗？”  
“夫妻同床。”莱因哈特动听的音色蒙上一层大胆的害羞，她摸索着跨上吉尔菲艾斯的腰：“吉尔菲艾斯是我的丈夫，所以可以和吉尔菲艾斯做这个……”  
“嗯。”吉尔菲艾斯依旧克制地应答，手却不自觉地抚摸上了莱因哈特的大腿。他隐约觉得莱因哈特的说辞有些奇怪，但又说不出怎么奇怪。“你确定要来吗？”  
少女骑在他腰上的臀部扭了扭，趴下来用软软的香唇印上他的脸，暗中看不清，她只能抱着吉尔菲艾斯的脸乱亲。吉尔菲艾斯一下按开了床头灯，目光深沉地盯着身上的金发妻子。  
他正欲翻身压过去，莱因哈特稳稳地按住他：“我想看吉尔菲艾斯的那个地方。”  
揉着柔软双臀的手顿了顿，吉尔菲艾斯哑声道：“……那你转过去。”  
莱因哈特不明就里，却还是听了他的话。在指引下她将双腿分开跪在吉尔菲艾斯两侧，面前就正对着吉尔菲艾斯隐约凸出的下体。  
好奇驱使着她一手按上去，瞬间就捕获了那根性器硬起的过程。  
吉尔菲艾斯感受着下身被莱因哈特放出来，紧接着柔软的手指就握住了他的勃起。他调整着呼吸，双手难耐地伸进少女的睡裙，终于忍不住地一把掀开。  
莱因哈特的双腿一颤，并没有阻止吉尔菲艾斯的行为。透过轻薄的包裹吉尔菲艾斯也能看到莱因哈特私处优美诱人的形状，他吞咽了一下，轻轻抚摸上若隐若现的缝隙。  
他的妻子正把玩着他的阴茎，被他这样的触碰激得轻叫了一声，又更大幅度分开了双腿任他观看。吉尔菲艾斯忍不住加重了力度，隔着布料按进去，轻轻骚刮，几次下来就有水渍在中心晕开。  
昨晚完全是暗中摸索，最后的光照下他也不敢多看，现在莱因哈特打算毫无保留地展现自己的私密之处，吉尔菲艾斯便就此看个彻底。  
他扣紧了纤细的短裤边缘，小心翼翼地向下脱掉妻子最后的遮蔽。如透粉的白桃一般的花阴展现在他面前，幼嫩的细缝外一圈薄薄的浅金色绒毛，衬得花唇更加娇艳。  
湿润的源头有细细的银丝牵连出来，吉尔菲艾斯双手按在少女两瓣花唇边的凹陷处，大拇指轻轻揉开紧致的缝隙。  
莱因哈特此前已经情动，被吉尔菲艾斯这样情色地撩拨，渴求的蜜缝渐渐传来有汁液的粘腻声。开合间若隐若现的是独属于处子的粉色内膜，吉尔菲艾斯喉结上下滚动，猝不及防地就张嘴吸上了粉嫩的软肉。  
莱因哈特惊声叫出来，绷紧了纤长的双腿，颤抖着回过头。吉尔菲艾斯不知自己的眼神传递了怎样的信息，竟让莱因哈特也学着他埋下头去含住了自己的勃起。  
令人惊异的湿软内壁裹上他敏感的龟头，吉尔菲艾斯不由地向上提了提，顶入了更多。莱因哈特没有退缩，主动打开了口腔让他塞满抽插。  
他顺着莱因哈特的缝隙舔舐，不一会儿就让娇嫩的紧穴放松了警惕，被他刺入了一个舌尖。湿粘的热液又溢出一些，在他挖凿般的舔弄中带出来粘附在穴口一圈。  
莱因哈特软了双腿，上半身趴伏下去，几乎要直接坐在吉尔菲艾斯的脸上。她没有只顾着叫唤，反倒坚忍地压住了自己的声音，捧住吉尔菲艾斯胀硬的阴茎，试着按吉尔菲艾斯表达的意图上下吮吸。  
他慢慢适应着妻子生疏的舔弄，刺入柔壁的快感顺着柱身爬上他的脊髓，又扯动他的小腹一阵痉挛。  
从吉尔菲艾斯的角度，莱因哈特睡裙下的风光已经一览无遗，他看着两枚娇小的樱粉乳团随着莱因哈特瑟缩的抖动，一只手伸进去盖住了抚摸。  
莱因哈特敏感地收缩着下体，吉尔菲艾斯放任她夹紧了自己的舌尖，又在慢慢滑出时再度刺入。见绯色的甬道敞开更多，吉尔菲艾斯探入一根手指，沿着壁肉抠挠，挖出温热的蜜液送入口中。淫靡的气息中夹杂着少女的清甜，他小幅度地挺动下身戳刺莱因哈特柔韧的颊侧内壁，用舌苔骚刮过蜜缝前端隐藏的玉珠。  
那粒玉珠已经在吉尔菲艾斯的挑弄中变得嫣红，吉尔菲艾斯灵活地舔蹭，莱因哈特就娇哼出来，却因嘴里塞满了粗硬的硕物含混不清。她两只手无措地按住吉尔菲艾斯的大腿，细软的舌头无处安放的乱窜，吉尔菲艾斯终于再难以忍耐，拉着莱因哈特再次转过来面对他。  
少女长长的金发被撩到一边，那双冰川似的瞳眸早就被吉尔菲艾斯搅乱成一汪春水，吉尔菲艾斯喘息着指示道：“……坐下来。”  
那根挺翘的阴茎急躁地在他小腹上跳动，他扶着自己稳住莱因哈特的软臀，慢慢地让冠状滑进湿粘炙热的膜腔。  
极度的紧致瞬间逼仄到他的脑皮层，他浅浅耸动两下，莱因哈特挺直了背部娇喘出声。诱惑的声线催得他再用力一顶，莱因哈特却兀地变了脸色，面上依旧潮红，眉头却紧紧皱在一起。  
“好疼……”  
她夹紧了腿逃开，吉尔菲艾斯此时哪里能离得开这样绝妙的温柔地，按下莱因哈特的腰重新塞回其中。  
这一下塞重了，少女的喘息一颤，撑着吉尔菲艾斯的小腹拼命立起身子：“不要……好疼！”  
她带了哭腔，唤回了些吉尔菲艾斯的理智，他即刻扶住莱因哈特的手臂，赶紧退了出来。  
莱因哈特双腿打着颤，吉尔菲艾斯看着她精致的小脸上挂着泪花，心疼地搂到怀里亲吻：“我错了，我不进去了……”  
少女任他安抚了一会儿，总算慢慢放松下来，重新坐回他的小腹上。两个人亲亲摸摸，又渐渐恢复了状态。但吉尔菲艾斯着实不敢再插入，只是让莱因哈特夹住自己的柱身，像昨夜那样紧贴着磨蹭，最终接着吻射出来。

有了这次的经历，吉尔菲艾斯多少心里不是滋味，却也心中有了数。莱因哈特虽然在慢慢接受他身为丈夫的身份，却也没有彻底跨过内心那条沟壑。更何况她此前从未恋爱过，与自己还没交往些时日就要上床，难免不好接受。  
他警告着自己要与莱因哈特之间保有距离，但莱因哈特仿佛刻意玩弄他，时常缠着他想做，又每每让他摆出“我就蹭蹭不进去”的戏码。  
这样足足纠缠了一个小假期，吉尔菲艾斯心底松了口气般逃回费沙。而一旦恢复了工作状态，便有更重大的问题横亘在他面前：他还要不要留在费沙工作？辞职固然是个玩笑话，但这样异地下去也成问题。  
在自己的公寓床上躺下，更是想到莱因哈特孤零零一个人在家，忍不住询问过去：“睡了吗？”  
这个时间莱因哈特一定没睡，他只是想陪聊而已，但信息许久没有显示已读。他正有些奇怪，对方却发来一条：  
“我在一个人玩游戏……”  
明白莱因哈特所指，燥热瞬间烧上吉尔菲艾斯的脸，他没沉住气，直接拨去了电话。没隔几秒莱因哈特就接通了，轻轻的喘息从听筒中传来，还有布料摩挲的声音。深夜让这通电话更加清晰，吉尔菲艾斯低声道：“莱因哈特？”  
“嗯……”对方的回复中带着尾音，吉尔菲艾斯硬了。  
“明天还要上课，赶紧睡觉。”他按住自己的勃起，声音沙沙的没有说服力。莱因哈特细碎地应着，迟迟没有平稳住呼吸。照吉尔菲艾斯的了解，莱因哈特的体质尤其敏感，被逼到临界前都会受不住地挣扎着想逃，每次都是他按着强行弄到最后。  
换言之……莱因哈特给不了自己高潮。这样折磨一整晚，没有吉尔菲艾斯的莱因哈特也还是在做无用功。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
妻子渴求地呼唤他，吉尔菲艾斯简直想立刻飞回莱因哈特的身边，但他能做的只是用语言劝慰。“听我的，睡觉。我——”他看了一眼桌上的台历，一狠心道：“我一个月后回去。”  
“这次这么快……”对方软软地答道：“那我等你……”  
“嗯，乖。”吉尔菲艾斯道着晚安，抛出一个麦吻。莱因哈特乖顺地接过，又不肯挂掉电话，就这样沉沉睡去。  
等到那头传来平稳的呼吸声，吉尔菲艾斯才轻手轻脚地下床，独自去卫生间解决了问题。

 

一个月的交接期限对吉尔菲艾斯来说很紧，但为了早日回到莱因哈特身边，他加急着进度将手头的项目转交出去。等他一身轻地回到奥丁，就理所应当地……进入了自家的公司，不过从基层做起。  
起初吉尔菲艾斯心中有所不甘，却在见到莱因哈特的瞬间全都化为暖意。从前他为之奋斗的不过是飘渺不定的理想，而莱因哈特才是他真正愿意倾尽一切的对象。  
新工作刚上手没有管理阶层那样忙碌，给了吉尔菲艾斯不少的时间用来和莱因哈特黏糊。莱因哈特已经直接保送进了吉尔菲艾斯的母校，现在吉尔菲艾斯回了奥丁，她更加不乐意住校。  
按理说这段时间才像是真正的蜜月期，莱因哈特却始终心事重重的样子，常常吃饭也没什么胃口，只是撑着脸看着他。吉尔菲艾斯很是关切：“怎么了？”  
少女摇摇头，低垂下浓密的睫毛，惆怅的神情揪紧了吉尔菲艾斯的心：“我好像……身体不好。”  
吉尔菲艾斯闻言一个咯噔，立刻停下手中的动作，“怎么不好了？”  
“……我好像不能怀孕。”莱因哈特托着脸蛋的白皙手指紧了紧：“我们同床了那么多次，我还是没有怀孕。”  
“啪”的一声，吉尔菲艾斯的餐叉摔进盘子。他的震惊已经无法通过五官来传达，虽然他曾经想过莱因哈特是不是对性事一窍不通，却在真相来临时还是如此惊讶。灵光一转，索性哄骗对方：“你知道为什么吗？”  
他叉起盘中的生菜递到莱因哈特嘴边，一本正经地说道：“你太挑食了，吃掉这个你才能怀孕。”  
莱因哈特将信将疑地看着他，但吉尔菲艾斯端正的英俊面孔一向有说服人的力量。金发的少女露出孤注一掷的表情，张嘴含住了面前绿油油的生菜。她可怜兮兮地盯着吉尔菲艾斯，皱着眉咀嚼两下，又如临大敌般吞咽下去。  
对于妻子生活常识匮乏的程度，吉尔菲艾斯首先有想要投诉帝国女子学院教育不完善的冲动，接下来被莱因哈特这样的举动彻底打败。“你……这么想怀孕吗？”  
“想要吉尔菲艾斯的孩子不对吗？”少女反倒一脸困惑。  
“没什么不对，”他低声道，“你今晚是一定要疼一下了。”

一想到莱因哈特困扰的问题，吉尔菲艾斯就忍不住比以往显得鲁莽。莱因哈特有些抗拒，但抵不住与吉尔菲艾斯肌肤相亲的舒适。  
她的脖子出奇的敏感，吉尔菲艾斯将下颌挤进泛起粉色的颈侧，舔吮着不让莱因哈特躲开。他一手拨弄莱因哈特脆弱的蕊核，已经向蜜穴开拓了一指。  
莱因哈特双手握住他滚烫的阴茎，引得吉尔菲艾斯不住地抖。他换做两指在莱因哈特体内摸索，沿着软滑的湿壁游走，轻易就扫过莱因哈特体内的第一个点。  
莱因哈特又想躲开，吉尔菲艾斯抬起她的腿挂在肩上，按住另一边的腿根不容抗拒地快速按在那处抠弄。莱因哈特的招惹让他忍到了极限，今晚他无论如何要做到底了。  
温润的热流顺着他的指节划过他的手背，莱因哈特难耐地抓住他的手腕，轻轻抽搐着，浑身泛起粉色。  
吉尔菲艾斯又加入一根，模拟性交的模式，带动手腕翻搅着莱因哈特绯红的花穴。他的那根硬得直挺挺地翘着，手上沾够了莱因哈特的汁水，就涂抹到自己的阴茎上。  
他扶着自己对准莱因哈特徒劳开合的花穴，轻声问道：“接下来会疼，你能忍住吗？”  
莱因哈特已经被撩拨到深处，连连点头说能。吉尔菲艾斯怎么会不知道自己的心软，只得俯下身堵住莱因哈特可能说痛的嘴。  
他慢慢地凿入那腔软膜，久违地紧密接触让两人都为之轻呼。为了放松莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯浅浅地抽插，处子的身体惊颤不已，却又收紧了双腿，扣住吉尔菲艾斯的腰肩督促他的行为。  
有了这样的鼓舞，吉尔菲艾斯尝试着深顶，身下的少女浑身一弹，果不其然又想要逃开。还不等吉尔菲艾斯按住她的腰，莱因哈特先行咬住了自己的下唇：“我能忍住……”  
像是在鼓励自己，又像是在指示吉尔菲艾斯，红发年轻人满腔的动容，他不再多言，怜惜地吻住莱因哈特，快速地猛然刺入那层隐秘的空间。  
他完整地捅进去，彻底探入到莱因哈特最炙热的秘密深处，少女吃痛了两声，又被他的抽动带起情潮。  
紧致的蜜穴层层紧裹着吉尔菲艾斯胀痛的阴茎，他缓解一般反复摩擦着灼热甬道，莱因哈特紧咬着下唇，突然浑身紧绷，牢牢夹住吉尔菲艾斯契入她身体的那根，一股热流顺着穴口浇灌而出。  
骤然收紧的感觉差点让吉尔菲艾斯就此缴械，他稳了稳莱因哈特的腰肢，重新将粘腻的穴道捅得湿润，捅到莱因哈特只能软软躺着娇吟不止。  
吉尔菲艾斯慢而坚定地一插到底，埋在隐隐痉挛的膜腔内跳动，俯下身夺取莱因哈特的呼吸。他放下莱因哈特挂在他肩上的那条腿，让莱因哈特侧过身去，逐步贴到她的身后。  
少女瘫软地躺在他怀里，雪白纤细的两条长腿被他的膝盖分开，紧致却湿透了的蜜穴任他轩昂的器具进出。  
她完全向吉尔菲艾斯敞开了身体，吉尔菲艾斯能感觉到自己埋在莱因哈特体内的那部分阴茎被打湿得有多么水润，紧致高热的甬道渴求地嗦吸他，他一次次将让莱因哈特颤栗不止的硬物抽送进去。  
吉尔菲艾斯的双手就扶在莱因哈特的双乳上，随着他的顶弄，两团软绵绵的小巧乳房在他手心跳动。他的大拇指不安分地拨弄莱因哈特挺立的乳尖，这样莱因哈特的反应就会更大，也更加难耐地配合着吞吸他的欲望。  
红发的年轻人在金发妻子这样的诱惑中加快了速度，嫣红的穴口被他翻搅得无法合拢，来不及流出的汁液被重新塞回去，在深处撞击出延绵的水声。  
莱因哈特眉宇间又显露出媚态，一手插入丈夫的红发中再次倾泻出来。而吉尔菲艾斯这次没有等她有所缓解，反倒突然欺身上来将她压在身下，就着她滚烫的潮水猛烈地塞入整根，像是要抵住她情潮的源头。  
她昂起纤细修长的脖颈，难耐地在丈夫身下摆动腰肢，这在吉尔菲艾斯的眼里无疑是挑逗，他按骑上去，让妻子的高潮断断续续地流个不停。  
莱因哈特无力地趴下去，吉尔菲艾斯这才抽身出来，全数射在了莱因哈特的后腰上。  
莱因哈特迷离着双眼侧过脸看向吉尔菲艾斯，哑声道：“……这样……我就会……怀孕了吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯情动地低下头亲吻她的嘴角：“等你吃到大学就会怀孕了……我保证。”

自此，生菜似乎成为了两人间关于性事的默契，一旦莱因哈特默默地吃起生菜，吉尔菲艾斯就知道莱因哈特想要了。通过这件事，吉尔菲艾斯可以观察到莱因哈特哪种肉食性更强……当然，同床的频率并不会被莱因哈特吃生菜的次数所掌握。就像吉尔菲艾斯本人一再强调的那样，他可不是什么老男人。  
至于莱因哈特什么时候才知道怀孕的科学真相，已经是生下首胎之后的事了。为此她对生菜的恼火之大，吉尔菲艾斯做好了花一辈子时间去哄的准备。


End file.
